Beat Me Black and Blue
by Angie Fundoo
Summary: Jay and Cole have not been getting along well. Cole seems to hate everything that Jay does, and Jay can't figure out why . But when they're separated from the rest of the team in a plane crash, they find themselves together in a mysterious rainforest. Can the two learn to get along, or will the fierce rainforest claim their lives?
1. Chapter 1-Crash

**Chapter 1- Crash **

Even though the rumble of the small airplane was loud, the only thing Cole could hear was Jay's annoying voice, going on and on and on about this and that. He kicked the seat in front of him again, desperately attempting to get his teammate to shut up, but he just kept talking to Nya. Annoyed, he turned his head to his left to start up a conversation with Kai in hopes it would distract him, but Kai was sleeping peacefully. Cole groaned and stared out the window at the darkness outside. His tired eyelids fell over his eyes a couple of times, and he even drifted off into a peaceful snooze, but Jay's voice always brought him back to reality.

"I know right, Nya! He totally _whupped _him. But did you see me? That new move I learned sure came in handy! Oh, by the way, did you hear about the new bank in Ninjago City? Not like they need another one, they already have like FIFTY, and they all keep getting robbed, so another bank is just _asking _for it!"

_How does she stand it?! _Cole wondered as he heard Nya's soft giggle.

"Yeah, I don't know either, Nya. Let's ask Cole." Jay's brown haired head peeked over the seat. "YO COLE! YOU AWAKE?!"

Finally Cole could take no more. A shocked look that gave Cole satisfaction appeared on Jay's face when Cole thrust his face into Jay's, about to give him the telling off of a lifetime. He had just opened his angry mouth when Zane's voice came over the speakers. "Hello, passengers. This is your pilot Zane speaking. We are experiencing technical difficulties, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about-" Zane's calm, reassuring voice was cut off as the plane emitted a worrisome _clunking _noise. Everyone was awake now, looking around frantically as the plane continued to shake and clunk.

"Hello passengers! This is co-pilot Garmadon, and we have a huge problem here! Don't get too panicked, but pilot Zane is sparking and unresponsive. You know what? Screw that. We have a PANIC SITUATION! Please, feel free to panic. In fact, it is HIGHLY RECOMMENED!"

Silence.

Screams.

"The plane is going down! I repeat, the plane is going down!"

Misako and Dr. Juilien ran into the cockpit to help Zane and Garmadon, while the remaining ninja turned to their Sensei with scared eyes. "Sensei!" Kai cried out. "What do we do!" The plane was spiraling down, although it was occasionally stopped in order to reduce the chance of death. Judging from the desperate yells from inside the cockpit, however, it didn't seem as though the stops would be frequent enough to result in a good landing.

"I-I-I do not know!" Wu was just as panicked as his students. "P-p-parachutes?" Everyone started to scramble around, searching for the lifesaving parachutes. Everyone, that is, but one ninja, wearing a black tee and jeans, who just sat down and stared out the window at the spiraling darkness, not willing to fight anymore. A cracking noise filled the air as everyone searching slid down towards the cockpit. The back of the plane had begun to tear off. Jay bit his lip as he realized that Cole was missing. Not wanting to loose his teammate, he began the journey up towards Cole, despite the protests from Nya and his friends. Once he reached him, he held up his hand, eyes begging.

"Cole, please…"

_Crack! _The back of the plane finally broke, sending Cole and Jay flying away from their crying friends, reaching for them in vain. The last thing Cole saw before blacking out was Sensei Wu's pleading blue eyes. _Who was he pleading? _Cole reflected rather calmly, despite his current situation and Jay's scared breathing sounding in his ear.

_Me? Jay? Some legendary god that he refused to believe in until the situation was so desperate only their grace could fix it? Heh. Funny how us humans work… _


	2. Chapter 2-Injuries

**Chapter 2-Injured**

The noon sunlight filtered through the trees, casting spots of light on the broken body below. The body's eyes opened slowly, as they were being punished by the sun. After fully opening his eyes, he groaned as the dull pain shot through every ounce of his battered body. What started as a groan soon turned into screams of pain, though, as he fully registered everything. Memories of last night came back to him, and he bit his lip, wondering were his obnoxious teammate was. Jay was annoying, but he had tried to save him, and for that he at least owed him the favor of worrying about his whereabouts.

"H-hey, Cole." A weak but recognizable voice sounded above and behind him. Cole turned his throbbing body to see Jay limping towards him, a weak smile forced upon his bruised face. Even though every inch of his broken body protested, Cole stood up to face Jay.

"Hey-" Before Cole could finish his sentence, his body crumpled beneath him, refusing to stay up. A scream of pain escaped his mouth and he bit his tongue very hard, attempting to stop the pain somehow. This only made his situation more desperate, as his mouth immediately filled with the iron taste of his own blood. He spat it out, but since he was on his back, he got it on his torn black shirt.

"Cole!" Jay's bright blue eyes grew large. He winced as he quickly knelt down to inspect Cole. From the look on his face, Cole's situation wasn't good at all. "Right leg broken in three places, open fracture on the left arm, deep cuts on your arms and legs, minor cuts and bruises everywhere. Yikes. Worse than me." The panicked look from the plane earlier came to Jay's face again. "You've lost a lot of blood."

_Ha. Great. So is this how it all ends? How I die? _A sigh escaped Cole's mouth as he closed his eyes. He felt a bit lightheaded, so when he heard Jay say "Don't worry! I-I know first aid!" he was already drifting off into unconsciousness.

Everything still hurt, and the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth, but his wounds were bandaged and cleaned. He and Jay were sitting around a flickering campfire, shivering violently from fear. Both of their stomachs had been growling for a while now, but they had no energy to hunt. The eerie silence was killing Cole, even though Jay wasn't talking, so he broke it.

"Soooo… where exactly… are we?"

"Looks like a rainforest to me."

"Oh."

Cole winced as he forced his body to stand up. "Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Jay stood up, but then reconsidered and sat down. "Nah. We should have lookouts. I'll get you up later." He smiled, trying to reassure Cole that everything would be just fine, but even the happy-go-lucky blue ninja didn't seem too sure of that himself.

As Cole staggered over to the crude lean-to he and Jay had thrown together a few hours earlier, he sighed. If they were going to survive in this harsh, unfamiliar environment, they had to learn. First aid, lean-tos, lucky breaks, and lookouts sure weren't going to keep them alive for very long. Before entering, though, he looked up at the sky blocked mostly by the thick trees and turned back to Jay. "Hey, Jay?"

He looked up at Cole. "Huh?"

"Thanks for trying to save me on the plane."


	3. Chapter 3-First Hunt Goes Fairly Unwell

**Chapter 3-The First Hunt Goes Fairly Unwell **

** A/N: I really do sincerely apologize for taking so long to get these chapters up. It isn't that I don't like writing, I **_**love **_**writing and I wish I could have more time to do it, but I'm a high school freshman taking three honors classes and a procrastination problem, so hang in there, and thanks for tolerating me!**

The bright sun shone through the trees, throwing bright yellow beams of light on the bloody ground below. One such beam was apparently intent on waking up the battered body below, for it snuck its way into the crude lean-to and penetrated the tired eyelids of the bandaged ninja. Despite his protests, the light eventually found its way into his brown eyes, bringing him to sit up, not even attempting to fight the massive yawn that spread his jaws wide. After about a minute of sitting in a river of dull pain, he forced himself up. Remembering that Jay had been the first watch of the night brought an icy wave of guilt crashing through his painful body, as Jay must have had to have been up all night in order to allow him the much-needed sleep. He felt grateful until he walked up to the smoldering fire pit and found the ninja in question peacefully snoring away on a quite comfy looking pile of leaves. Cole told himself that Jay had most likely just barely fallen asleep, but the relaxed body and occasional deep-sleep mumblings told an entirely different story.

All of sudden, everything that had been established yesterday crumbled as realization dawned on a shocked Cole. Jay had fallen asleep instead of standing guard! They could have been attacked by some sort of crazy exotic creature and would never have had a single warning! His old gripe with his talkative team member came rushing back, and Cole let anger fuel his words. "JAY, YOU MORON! WAKE UP YOU LAZY, GOOD –FOR-NOTHING IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE _DIED, _THANKS TO YOU!"

Jay sprung up, all the memories of sweet sleep gone in that single moment. A guilty look was apparent on his face as he brushed off the scraps of his leaf bed off his torn clothes. "S-sorry, Cole." His bright blue eyes were apologetic, but that didn't quell Cole's fierce anger. In an attempt to turn his teammate's wrath away from him, Jay started frantically clawing the moist dirt. A quizzical look replaced the fury on Cole's face. "What in the name of the First Spinjitzu Master are you _doing?_"

After a few more tense seconds, Jay sat up, holding a crudely make spear. "I-I made this last night," Jay stammered, still fearing harsh words. "It can… help us… catch food?"

The anger in Cole's deep brown eyes died down as he rudely snatched the spear from Jay's dirty hands. "Food! Of course! Jay, I'm starving. Catch me food." If he was going to be stuck with this blabbermouth from hell in this death trap, then he was going to enjoy it as much as humanly possible. And that included making Jay do the tough jobs so Cole could easily and comfortably live until help arrived. If Jay died, then it didn't really matter, just as long as he was around long enough to provide for his every need.

His spite-fueled thoughts were interrupted as Jay picked up another crude spear from the hole he had dug. "I made two. Sensei always said that teamwork makes everything better…"

With Sensei's words and two spears against him, Cole couldn't win this argument. He would have to go hunting with Jay.

Apparently the events of the previous day didn't affect Jay at all, for as soon as they set off, spears in hand, Jay was running his motor mouth again, going on and on about the beauty of the rainforest and how much he had always wanted to live somewhere wild and exciting, where every day was a fight for survival and the bloody meat of freshly killed animals was the only food he ever ate. A tired, beaten, and annoyed Cole was trying to fill his mind with cool new fight moves he could practice, but Jay's whiny voice kept poking into his thoughts, eventually flooding his mind and occupying all his senses. Furious shouts rang out, silencing the words painting a picture of an action packed rainforest life. Jay lifted a finger to his lips and motioned to the tree directly in front of him. Colorful feathers stood out from the dull green, but Cole refused to care and kept shouting. Desperate, Jay tried to silence the angry ninja, but to no avail. The colorful bird started hopping nervously, and Jay realized that if he didn't act fast, they would have to search for breakfast elsewhere. Ignoring the furious words of his companion, he silently leapt into the tree, aiming his makeshift spear at the heart of the anxious bird.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?!" The loud shriek caught Jay off guard, causing him to stumble. A squawk and a flurry of feathers told him that the bird had finally decided to get out of there before it became someone's meal. In a moment of panic, Jay jumped for the bird, tossing the spear with incredible skill that came from years of vigorous ninja training. He would have pierced the bird's beating heart if it hadn't been for Cole's hand grabbing his ankle and pulling him down from the tree with a painful yank.

"I hear fresh berries are very delicious," Jay grumbled as he pulled himself up, brushing off the moist dirt from his torn clothes.

Cole blinked.


End file.
